Intercommunication bellows connecting (linking) two compartments of a public transport vehicle are typically manufactured with textile supports coated with an elastomeric material in which stiffness for the vertical and horizontal portions of the bellows is sought, the angles (or edges) being achieved with flexible textile supports coated with elastomeric material.
There are currently two types of bellows on the market for the confection of intercommunication bellows connecting (linking) two compartments of a public transport vehicle: the folded bellows (FIG. 1A), and the wavy bellows (FIG. 1B).
An embodiment relates to a coated textile support for the manufacture of bellows where the stiffness of the coated textile support is the most important property to consider.
Particularly, currently, coated textile supports intended for the manufacture of bellows are manufactured from two textile supports connected together with glue or an elastomeric-based coating, the whole set being coated with an elastomeric material. A schematic illustration of this assembly mode is given in FIG. 2.
This construction makes it possible to have a beam effect (i.e., the assembling means is subject to bending similarly to a beam) ensuring stiffness. This assembling mode, however, exhibits the following drawbacks:                Complicated manufacturing method (“Process”), and consequently high manufacturing cost.        Limited adhesion between the two textile supports.        This limitation in adhesion affects the aging of the product, with in particular a possible detachment of the two fabric layers due to repeated bending.        